1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp ballast, and more particularly to an electronic ballast-inverter for multiple fluorescent lamps.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of techniques have been employed in the prior art for energizing and exciting multiple fluorescent lamps. While such systems have been generally satisfactory for the purposes for which they were designed, they are characterized by relatively poor efficiency, with a relatively great amount of power being lost in the ballast system. It is accordingly desirable to provide a means for increasing the efficiency of the ballast mechanism for driving multiple fluorescent lamps.